Kamen Rider Excalibur
Kamen Rider Excalibur 'Biography' Kaito Shibata is a 20 year-old former employee of a museum that was robbed and burnt down. After being jobless for a year, he was forced out of his home and became homeless. During his short time of being homeless, he found a weird item that looked like a scabbard of a small toy sword; once he found the scabbard, his luck started changing, he found a job at a small restaurant and the owner agreed to let him live there as long as he works. Before he started working at the restaurant, Kaito had the same dreams about his parents in a fire and a monster killing them with a sword. The next day after getting the job, Kaito and the owner's daughter, Makie Kamui, went shopping and encountered a monster searching for the scabbard that Kaito had taken. After helping everyone in the area get away from the monster, Makie started fighting the monster using a weapon designed to defeat them and told Kaito about the scabbard after a belt suddenly appeared on him. Kaito Shibata was the descendent of King Arthur Pendragon, that was why the scabbard reacted to him. 'Rider Forms' 'Knight Form' The normal form of Excalibur, also known as the Ground Form. It has a small shield connected to the left arm which allows better defending power and has two capes connected to the pauldrons which can be used to fly or be taken off and used to confuse enemies by creating two clones. 'Guardian Form' The second form of Excalibur, also known as the Defense Form. It is a lot like Knight Form except the capes are taken off, its color is changed to red, and the small shield is turned into a heavy gauntlet that transforms into a giant shield. 'Cavalry Form' The third form of Excalibur, also known as the Speed Form. This form changes its color to blue and takes off the shield and connects the capes into one short cape, taking away the ability to fly and create clones but enables faster movement. The armor is also turned smaller. 'Lord Form' The final form of Excalibur. This form transforms its helmet to look like a golden armored masked crown and changes the armor to heavy golden armor and changes the two capes' color to red and extends the length to reach the below the knees. The shield will be changed into the one in the Guardian Form. 'Equipment' 'Sword Belt' The belt that gives Kaito the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Excalibur. The required item to transform it is the ExScabbard, the small item that Kaito managed to coincendently pick up and the sheath of Excalibur. 'ExSword' The sword of Kamen Rider Excalibur and the sword King Arthur pulled out of the stone. It was kept by the Kamui family for generations until they learned Kaito was King Arthur's descendent. 'ExLance' A black and dark green lance that the ExSword transforms into when in Cavalry or Guardian Form. It can be used like a drill in Guardian Form. 'Blade Bow' A crossbow that shoots arrow-like bullets enchanted with elemental magic that could change depending on the ammo stock. 'Calibur Bike' A modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit similar to the one in Kamen Rider OOO. A motorcycle built by the Kamui family made for Kamen Rider Excalibur to use as a vehicle. Category:Kamen Riders